Stand in the Rain
by Kurai-Hisaki
Summary: As if he could read my thoughts, he gently rested his cheek on top of my head. Then again, maybe… no words were needed. - Yuuki’s Pov, one story of a two shot - Zero x Yuuki


**Stand in the Rain – One Shot  
**

_Kurai-Hisaki_

Summary: As if he could read my thoughts, he gently rested his cheek on top of my head. Then again, maybe… no words were needed. -Yuuki's Pov, one story of a two shot- Zero x Yuuki

This was inspired by two songs from Superchick – Stand in the Rain and Crawling.

I just randomly found this song on my i-pod a couple days ago. I was walking in the rain listening to it, and it just suddenly hit me – it makes a great short VK story (at least I hope so). I've only finished watching the two seasons for the anime (I'm saving the manga, so that I can read it all once it's complete – I hate cliffhangers. *haha* I'm too impatient to wait for the next chapter). This is when Yuuki's human.

I wrote this one before A Hand to Hold – Zero's POV, but it doesn't matter which one you read first. The two stories go together, but can be read separately.

So, I hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino. **

* * *

**- Yuuki's POV -**

It was dark.

The fierce sound of rain could be heard slapping against the nearby windows and a loud howl of wind shook the window frames. Long shadows stretched from where I sat on my bed. The corners of my room seemed darker than usual and cheery colours of the walls were hidden by the darkness.

Aside from the rain and the wind, the room was silent – _deathly silent_. It was the middle of the summer holidays and only a handful of students remained on the huge campus. The chairman had gone to the town to run his errands a couple days earlier and wouldn't be back for at least a couple more days.

I sat on my bed alone.

I had always been one of those cheerful and happy girls. On the outside and to the rest of the academy, I was the happiest and most outgoing girl in school. It had felt feel better when others didn't worry about me. I could take care of myself. It felt nice to know that people could rely on me to get things done. It felt nice to know that I could help people out and that I could cheer them up.

I suppose those were during the good times, but whenever there were good times, the bad would follow. During the nights, I often wonder what I'm doing with my life. Every time I'm on duty, I feel like I'm gaining new enemies from the day class. I always knew that being a prefect was something that only Zero and I could do. We were the only two people on campus that can protect the Night Class' secret.

But what about me?

Whenever I sit in class, I see the other girls having so much fun with each other. It always seemed like their lives were so carefree. How was it possible? How was it that they can so easily be around each other, so naturally? Sure, I knew almost everyone in the school. I was one of the few people that knew both the Day Class and Night Class. I had more than enough acquaintances, but what I really wanted was someone who would be here for me – no matter what I go through. How was it that I always feel like I don't fit in with the rest of the girls? Was it because of my past? Was it because Kaname-senpai saved me? Or maybe he was friendly with me?

_Who was here to help me?_

At times like this, when I was alone, I wished that someone was here – especially Zero.

Ever since he had stepped into my life, I had been the one to take care of him. When the chairman brought him to our doorstep, he had been a mess. Without questioning who or what he was, I tried my best to look out for him, to comfort him. I would bandage him whenever he hurt himself physically. I would talk to him whenever he was hurting emotionally. I would spend the night with him whenever he was suffering from nightmares. Without realizing, the years have passed and we had both grown. Soon enough, we were best friends. We were best friends – regardless of our messed up past. We were there for each other.

_But what happens if he disappears?_

Just like everything else in my life, nothing ever stays. Just like my memories…

_It just fades…_

The years where he had been cared for by me, he slowly returned the favour by being there for me. He would be here to comfort me. Whenever I was alone, whenever I was scared – he'd be here to hold me and to whisper soothing words into my ears to calm me.

_Where was he now?_

Looking around, the corners of her room only seemed to grow darker and the noises outside my window intensified.

_I'm scared…_

Sitting up and hugging my knees to my chest, memories of that winter night slowly crept back into my mind, as if it happened only yesterday. Neither fully vampire nor human - level Es, hunted me down and leapt forward to attack with their elongated teeth.

It was like tonight, I was alone – with no one to help.

_So much blood._

_I'm scared…_

The walls I had put around myself slowly disintegrated and I felt tears that had started to make their way down my cheeks. Soon after, I could no longer control my sobs.

What would have happened if Kaname-senpai hadn't been there to save me back then? Where would I be now? What would it have felt like when I was to be ripped apart…?

_Am I weak?_

I knew that I shouldn't think about that. Kaname-senpai saved me – for unexplained reasons, but was that why I thought I loved him in the first place? He was my saviour, yet I can't help but think that this is the only reason why I feel like I love him. My life belonged to him, so I owe him everything I have, but I can't leave Zero. It was odd, but without Zero I feel like I'm missing something - a person to help me with homework and chores, a person to argue with, and a person to share my thoughts with.

_A person to love._

I was scared for reasons that I didn't understand. I am horrified at level Es; yet I felt sad for them. They use to be human, yet they've lost the will to fight after being bitten and lost the will to hold on to humanity. They begin to lose reasoning and lose themselves to bloodlust. I feared them to the extent that my cheerful walls could break in an instant and could turn me into a sobbing wreck.

But for some reason, when I found out about what Zero was, a Level D vampire, I wasn't afraid. I was shocked, but not scared. Maybe it was because I've always been there for him. I've seen him suffering and I have always told myself that I was going to be his light – I would get him through his pain. I had to be strong… for him.

The day after I found out that he was a vampire, he tried to end his own life. I had thought that my heart had stopped when I found him in his room with him pointing his gun at himself. I think… I had never been so scared. I thought that I was going to lose him… who would have thought that he, himself could have been the one that took my best friend away from me.

_I wanted him to stay with me…_

Without a thought, I had thrown myself at him to try to stop him. Thankfully, I did… but I had walked out of that room that night with a heavy burden. He wanted me to be the one to end his life when he falls – when he slips over that edge, and becomes a level E vampire. Now… it feels like I am my own enemy… I had promised him that I would, but when the day comes… I think I would rather give up my own life than to take his.

_I think we both knew that…_

In return, I asked him to be strong – to keep living.

When a flash of lightning was followed by a deafening clap of thunder, I jumped from where I was sitting. I snapped my head up and echoes of my fears came rushing back. My voice of ten-years ago haunted me. I heard the windows creak open.

_I'm scared…_

Who's there…? I was scared to look out the window. I didn't know what to do. Crawling under the covers mean that I won't be able to see anything that was around me, yet I was scared to find out what was really there. I sat there staring at my bedcovers until I heard nothing but the rain and wind again.

I felt the blood rush to my ears as my heart pounded wildly against my chest. My cheeks heated up and I felt a little bit light headed from the sudden rush of blood. I gathered my courage and slowly peeked up at the direction of my windows. I slowly made my way to the edge of my bed and stood up. I dragged my feet over to the windows and looked out hesitantly. The rain made everything hazy and the wind shook the trees.

Nothing was there.

I was about to turn around when I saw a lone figure that ghosted the sidewalk below my window. Grasping the window frames, I secured my position and leaned out a bit more. I felt a fine mist of rain hit my face from behind the trees. From the window, the wind blew until my light night gown smoothed out behind me. I felt my hair stick to my forehead a bit, but I continued to search for the one thing that could possibly bring me peace tonight.

The figure passed by and made its way down the path that led to the fountain. I squinted a bit and tried to identify the figure. He was wearing a white dress shirt and he was pale. He looked like a ghost that was haunting the grounds but his silver hair gave him away.

_Zero…_

A sigh of relief escaped my lips. I smiled slightly to myself and followed him with my eyes. I think that when I think about him, it calms me.

_Maybe in reality, he was __**my**__ strength._

When I found out that his body can't take blood tablets, I had instantly known what I had to do. The fear I had disappeared – simply because it was Zero. I constantly told myself that I had to be strong for him, I had to be his strength, but in reality… I knew I was heading for a crash, and I couldn't hold on for much longer.

It hurts… to pretend that I'm someone's strength, when in reality maybe they are yours.

_It makes me think… So, what have I been doing for them… all this time?_

It hurts… to think that I rely on them, but maybe they don't need you in return… It hurts… to want them, not knowing if they would want you - if you weren't the source of their survival.

_It hurts… to love them… not knowing if they love you back…_

I haven't been able to sleep well in months and constant fears clawed at my conscience. I never blamed Zero for needing my blood – if anything I was happy to give it to him. I knew that he was strong. He was desperately fighting everyday to hold onto the humanity that he had.

That was the fear that I had.

What would happen if I lost him? Would I be able to live without him?

_A fear… that I'll never get to tell him those three simple words…_

_I love you._

I knew that over the years, I had started to depend on him too. Through the little things like doing homework, chores or going on duty together; I've started to get use to him being there all the time that… when he's not, I feel alone – incomplete.

Looking out the window again, I found that my best friend had disappeared. Pushing my fears aside, I ran out the door.

_I want to tell him…_

The rain whipped against my face as I started running down the path. My dress sagged against my legs and dragged me down. I wanted to find Zero. I wanted to hold on to him and tell him that I missed him. I felt the mud and grass stick to my legs as I ran as fast as I could. The ground was rough against my bare feet and I dashed down to the path to where I first saw him.

_He wasn't there…_

I stood by the edge of the fountain as the rain poured down on me.

A series of questions ran through my head. Was Zero okay? Why was he walking around in the rain? The more I thought about it, the more anxious I got. What happens if he got hurt or if hunters went after him again?

Looking around, I realized I was alone again. This time, I was alone, out in the open… just like that night.

_I'm scared…_

My eyes started tearing as I furiously wiped them away. I felt my hair whip against my face as I turned my head right and left. I had to find Zero.

I knew it was a stupid thing to do, especially in the middle of a thunderstorm, but I headed for the forest to search for Zero. There was no better place to start. The murky forest was haunting, yet inviting. Each step that I took closer to the forest, each fear rose fresh in my mind. Then as if I was enchanted by a spell, my feet started to automatically move towards the trees. I can do this. My body shook with each step – with anticipation, excitement or with fear, I didn't know.

I reached for the first tree that I saw and gently touched the trunk. Taking a deep breath, I took my first step in.

"Where do you think you're going?"

I immediately froze.

I slowly turned around and there he was. His light amethyst eyes stared deeply into mine – unmoving. He stood there patiently waiting for my reply that I had never intended to answer.

The thunderstorm had slowed to a light mist now and we were both soaked. I knew that he had reasons to be out here – reasons that I didn't need to know. He was mysterious, but that's what I had learned to accept from him. We both had a dark past. He had his secrets and I had mine, we respected each other's space.

Now I'm soaked for no reason and will probably catch a fever. I suddenly started to smile to myself. Zero on the other hand, never got sick. I suppose that's why he's allowed to walk in the rain in the first place. Now, the chairman will give me an earful about it. I raised my head to meet his gaze.

He looked at me with amused eyes as if he was trying to read my mind, never making a sound. With a hop, I grinned and launched myself at him.

It felt like forever, when in reality I was only a couple meters away from him. When I finally reached him, I wrapped my arms around his waist and stuffed my face into his chest. I didn't care if he thought I was crazy, I couldn't care less at the moment. I felt his arms curl around me gently and with a small smile, I inhaled his sweet scent.

I instantly felt safe and secure – previous fears forgotten. Losing the courage to tell him everything that I wanted to, we stood together in the rain – without a care in the world. This was where I belonged, in his arms and there was only one thought that ran through my mind.

_I love you._

I hadn't been able to speak when I was first rescued. I had never been good with words. And although I wasn't able to tell Zero that I missed him, that I loved him… for me, actions had always spoken louder than words.

As if he could read my thoughts, he gently rested his cheek on top of my head.

_Then again, maybe… no words were needed._

* * *

Thus comes the end of my first Vampire Knight fanfiction.

I'm not sure if Yuuki was too out of character – hopefully not.

When I heard the song, there was a music video that played in my head (like this fanfic), so I think there are a lot of skips here that doesn't really make sense – sorry! Again, this is one of those stories where I just feel like there are a lot of emotions that I couldn't portray nicely. I only hope that I can get better.

Please check out A Hand to Hold - Zero's Pov if you have time - and please let me know which one is better or what can be improved!

Please let me know if anything needs to be fixed.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
